The Origin of Minecraft
by An00bis
Summary: If Minecraft was a real planet this would be its story


The Origin of Minecraft

In the beginning, before even Air, Ground, and Water had existed, there were the Prime Gods. The lived in a sky world and above them was the nothing and below them was the void. The Prime Gods and their leader, Perssonius, strived a place to free the ideas that had built up in their minds for millennia. They drafted many kinds of worlds, but none appeared to be the right one until Eira, one of the Prime Gods, drafted a cube shaped planet. Perssonius was struck with an idea. "What if, instead of a cubed planet, a planet created from cubes?" he spoke with much anticipation, "For that would create an easier way to build." He began drafting this planet. Soon after he began forming the planet, he created the core of a block that he thought was unbreakable. He called this bedrock because you would be within your grave bed before you would break this. Above this he would make stone. Above that was dirt and grass. This new world was plain and bland. There was no way to express ideas that were clogging his mind. He began creating trees and mountains, but he still could not create the things he wished to create.

Day after day he worked on this planet, but every time he thought he had created a perfect world, he found more fault. The Prime Gods grew worried of Perssonius. One-day Dato, another Prime God, tried to distract Perssonius from the world, but Perssonius would not budge. Soon the Prime Gods began trying to persuade and bargain Perssonius to come away from this world. Nothing worked. They thought that he could never come back from that world, but, as if another being answered the gods prayers, Perssonius began to arise from his chair. He began speaking the first words in over 100 years. "This world cannot be completed, " he began to say. In that brief moment of time the Gods thought he hd given up, but he continued, "in my current state. That is why, my beloved Prime Gods, I must spend the rest of my eternity within the planet until it is fully completed." The prime Gods were speechless to reply.

He began looking at Dato and Eira. "Because you are the wisest and wittiest you shall rule the other Prime Gods." He then turned to the other Prime Gods. "You rest shall create the new worlds for which you can release your infinite ideas. May your world be created with more ease than mine." Before he left Eira whispered in Perssonius's ear, "If I or any other god shall forget you, speak this phrase and we shall remember, but be sure we have forgotten for you may only use this once." She then placed the paper within his pocket. With that he then opened a portal to the world and left from the heavens. The Prime Gods had such a face of sorrow that it would seem impossible for them to show another emotion.

When Perssonius arrived upon the world he immediately began his work. Centuries of Millennia past and the Prime Gods grew each independent and lived each upon world of their own creation, though Dato left to live upon his own world, Eira stayed in the place of ruler still awaiting Perssonius's return. More Millennia passed and even Eira grew tired of waiting for Perssonius and then forgot. As time passed the Prime Gods had created civilizations to which war and destruction brew. The beings of their planets grew rebellious and drove the Prime Gods they did not kill back to the heavens. During this time Perssonius had just began to finish his planet and, unknowing of the Prime Gods who have forgotten him and who have many been killed by their beings, was preparing to return to the heavens. He had arrived to greet them, but his face had completely left their minds.

"Who are you? Are you a human come here somehow to destroy the rest of us?" asked the much-aged Eira in a terrified voice.

"No," began Perssonius, "It is me, Perssonius. Your leader."

"I remember no Perssonius? I have always ruled here?" Exclaimed Eira.

"How do you not remember? I was your mentor. I gave you this place to rule until I would return from my world, which I have done."

"Unless you are able prove what you have said, you are not welcome."

Perssonius, to prove himself, grabbed from his pocket the paper that Eira gave to him. He read, "Not time nor space shall let you forget my face." Then seconds after he read the phrase, all the memories of Perssonius returned to their minds.

"Perssonius," exclaimed Eira, "you have returned."

Soon the other Prime Gods began greeting him with excitement and happiness. The Prime Gods spoke of their planets and the corruption. Perssonius said he had finished his planet and was ready to begin life upon there. Perssonius brought the Prime Gods upon the planet he now calls Minecraft to rule forever more. And that is the Origin of Minecraft.


End file.
